


What Lies Beneath

by onlymywishfulthinking



Category: Nagron - Fandom, Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlymywishfulthinking/pseuds/onlymywishfulthinking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Vengeance, pre War of the Damned. A moment shared in private between Agron and Nasir, which also shows signs of Agron's insecurities (that we saw building in WOTD).</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lies Beneath

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  _Beta by Marcelareads_   
>  _Any remaining mistakes are my own. English is not my first language._   
>  _This is my first time writing is Spartacus lingo (which was very difficult) so excuse any mistakes._   
>  _Constructive criticism is always welcomed._   
> 

*******************

Agron watched with loving eyes as the man that held his heart dressed in his robe, much too big for his lithe form. _‘Little man’_ , he thought, with smile upon lips; words he vowed to never utter again, or the gods would punish him, at least so Nasir had proclaimed.

He placed hands upon shoulders not so lithe anymore. His little man had grown muscled from vigorous training, which he himself aided in. Still the robe was much too large for the raven haired man but he always reached for it when winds grew colder and whenever they stood parted.

“Wish that I could share sentiment.” Agron said as his hands slid over the ragged cloth covering his lover's body. “So I may have you near even when we must be apart.”

A smile spread across the Syrian’s face, as so often when time shared with his German. “We may yet find way to keep me with you always.”

He grabbed his lover’s hand and led them to their bed pallet, pushing the larger man down to sit in front of him. Agron looked up in awe at the young man before of him, a man who ceased to look so little from such an angle. He couldn’t help but trace hand upon firm leg, glistening in olive golden colour.

Nasir smiled down on Agron and stroked his hair before removing the cloth that hung about his hips. Immediately Agron stilled his lover’s hand. “You mistake intent.” His big green eyes looking up to find amber brown ones.

“No, my love..” Nasir smiled and placed hand upon cheek, caressing Agron gently. “ _You_ mistake intent.” He continued to remove cloth and tore from the edge of it a piece, before placing himself on his knees in front of Agron.

Agron held gaze over his little man as he moved to take Agron’s hand in his, twisting it so his palm was exposed. He begun to undo the bindings of the arm-brace that covered Agron’s left wrist, as done so many times before. When both brace and cloth, which lay beneath, was removed, sweet lips caressed the pale thin skin that had lain hidden there.

Nasir reached for the small cloth he had ripped from his own garment. Agron looked on with great pride as Nasir bound the cloth around Agron’s wrist. “It is not much, but now you can keep piece of me with you forever.”

The smile that breeched Agron’s face was intoxicating and Nasir had to bite his lip from fear of splitting his face in two. Agron slid his thumb over the lip where Nasir had bitten down, before leaning closer and placing his own lips upon them. Sweet and loving lips. He marvelled in the feel of his lover against him and gave another push of moist lips, harder, before pulling away to place hand upon soft cheek.

Agron let out a heavy sigh. “You are of a clever mind.” He paused, eyes falling down. “Would that I stood as such.”

Nasir gave a faint laugh while continuing tying back the arm-brace to cover the new cloth. “Were you not one to craft idea to escape temple, through tunnel dug beyond walls, when Romans were upon us?” He tied the last knot before lifting Agron’s chin to meet his eyes. “By your mind alone, did so many escape certain death by the hands of the Romans.”

Nasir now moved to straddle Agron’s lap, placing hands around neck, eager to run his fingers through the short soft hair of his lover. “Spartacus is wise to keep you by his side.” he continued, before placing kiss upon those sweet downturned lips.

“As I am to keep you, by mine.” Agron smiled in return, holding on to the slender waist, beneath palms.

“Forever.”


End file.
